1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-resistant roll, a production method thereof, and a method of producing a sheet glass using the heat-resistant roll. In particular, the present invention relates to the improvement of heat-resistant roll characteristics such as a low dust-generating property.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of sheet glass, a heat-resistant roll equipped with a roll portion containing clay is used for conveying a glass ribbon in a molten state. In order to produce sheet glass of high quality suitable for a liquid crystal display and a plasma display, it is necessary to minimize the adverse influence of the heat-resistant roll on the glass ribbon. In this regard, conventionally, a heat-resistant roll in which a surface of the roll portion is finished by grinding has been used (for example, see JP 2004-299980 A, JP 2007-269604 A, and JP 2005-520774 A.